The First Time We Meet
by Baka Seme
Summary: bagaimanakah saat dino dan hibari pertama kali bertemu? a fic for D18 day. RnR


**The First Time We Meet**

Mata hazel lelaki itu menatap kearah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Melihat wajah sang kekasih yang tertidur itu membuat seutas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Lelaki itu lalu membelai rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan lembut. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, suara gemerisik hujan terdengar dari luar. Ia dengan hati-hati turun dari kasur dan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak kayu disebelah jendela, kemudian ia kembali ke kasurnya lagi dan mulai membaca. Ia tak ingin beranjak dari kasur, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kekasihnya temui saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba mata sang kekasih perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris berwarna onyx miliknya.

"hmm.. Dino.. " kata surai hitam itu sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada sang iris hazel.

"Ah.. Buon giorno Kyoya, apa kau kedinginan?"

"hn..." jawab kyoya singkat.

Dino mendekapkan badan Kyoya ke badannya. Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di dahi Kyoya. Kyoya pun membaringkan kepalanya ke dada bidang dino lalu kembali tidur di dalam dekapan Dino. Dino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Tanpa disadari Dino pun ikut terlelap dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**The First Time We Meet**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

By: The Mask King

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

Siang itu adalah siang yang cerah di Namimori. Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di depan SMP Namimori. Kedatangan mobil hitam itu jelas mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Dari dalam mobil keluar seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan mata hazelnya yang ramah, ia mengenkan jaket hijau, kaus putih polos dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets. Wajah lelaki itu membuat siswi Namimori terperangah, sangat tampan, ya... kata yang tepat untuk medekskripsikan wajahnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang Namimori dengan seorang lelaki berkacamata yang tampak lebih tua darinya dan memakai setelan jas hitam.

**Dino's POV**

'Jadi inikah tempat yang dimaksud Reborn?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku memandang gedung sekolah bercat putih dengan halaman luas itu. 'seperti apakah anak yang bernama Hibari Kyoya yang akan menjadi muridku? Apakah ia orang yang keras kepala? Baik? Pelit? Atau seperti apa?' aku terus menebak-nebak seperti apakah Hibari Kyoya. Setiap aku melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah itu aku mendengar para siswi itu membisikkan sesuatu tentangku. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya saat ini pikiranku sedang tertuju pada satu orang. Lorong-lorong dan tangga sudah kulewati.

"Boss sepertinya kita sudah sampai" kata Romario

Aku melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan resepcionist room, sepertinya memang ini tempatnya seperti yang dikatakan reborn.

"baiklah ayo kita masuk"

Ketika pintu terbuka aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam pendek sedang duduk di sebuah sofa hitam. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan wajahnya tergolong manis untuk seorang anak laki-laki mungkin malah mirip dengan perempuan. 'jadi dia Hibari Kyoya'

**Hibari's POV**

Aku mengamati sebuah cincin aneh yang kudapatkan pagi ini. Sebuah cincin silver bergambar awan yang sepertinya tak lengkap, hanya separuh.

"cincin yang aneh mengapa tiba-tiba ada padaku?" tanyaku

Aku masih sibuk mengamati cincin itu ketika, pintu ruanganku terbuka. Seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruanganku. 'tch rambutnya melanggar peraturan sekolah'.

"Kau Hibari Kyoya,kan?" kata pria itu.

**Normal's POV**

"... dan kau?" tanya hibari

"Aku sudah seperti kakaknya Tsuna dan aku juga merupakan kenalannya reborn. Dan aku ingin membicarakan tentang cincin yang bersimbol awan itu" jelasnya

"oh jadi kau kenalannya bayi itu, kau pasti kuat. Membicarakan cincin itu buka tujuan utamaku selama aku bisa mengigitmu sampai mati"

"oh begitu ya... ternyata anak yangkeras kepala. Tapi tidak apa-apa, dengan ini segala sesuatunya akan berjalan lebih lancar" Dino mengeluarkan cambuknya.

Hibari pun tersenyum licik mendengar perkataan dari Dino, ia lalu mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya... siap untuk bertarung.

.

.

.

"hm, atap sekolah adalah tempat kesukaanku saat di sekolah kau tahu?"

"kalau begitu akan kubuat kau berada disini selamanya"

Pertarungan mereka pun dimulai. Romario hanya dapat duduk dipojokan sambil mengamati kedua orang itu bertarung. Hibari menyerang Dino terlebih dahulu, namun serangannya dapat dipatahkan oleh Dino. Namun jika ia menyerah bukan Hibari Kyoya namanya, ia memberikan Dino serangan bertubi-tubi dengan gesit dan cekatan, sayangnya Dino masih dapat menghindari serangannya.

"kau masih terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkanku,tapi aku akan membuatmu lebih kuat"

"tidak"

"Apa?"

DUAK. Serangan tonfa hibari yang tidak diduga itu pun berhasil memukul kepal Dino hingga berdarah.

"OW! " teriak Dino kesakitan.

'dia menghindari serangan langsung?' pikir Hibari.

'hm bagaimana cara aku harus menjinakkan anak ini?' sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Hibari.

Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka dengan sengit.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka bertarung tubuh merek masing-masing penuh luka dan darah berceceran.

"hah... hah.. baiklah ayo kita istirahatdulu, Romario bawakan minum" kata Dino.

"jangan berhenti herbivora aku masih ingin bertarung" kata hibari, ia masih belum menyerah. Yah tidak salah jika Gokudera menyebutnya maniak bertarung, ia memang menyukai bertarung.

"oh ayolah Kyoya istirahatlah dulu setelah itu kita bertarung lagi ya? ya?" bujuk Dino

"jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya herbivora" dengan terpaksa Hibari pun duduk disebelah Dino.

"akhirnya kau menurut juga haha, oh iya aku belum meybutkan namaku, aku Dino"

"tch aku tidak bertanya dan aku tidak peduli siapa namamu"

"ah kau jahat sekali Kyoya" kata Dino.

"Diam atau Kamikorosu"

"baiklah..."

"maaf boss hanya ada satu botol air, aku akan membelinya dulu" lalu laki-laki yang bernama Romario itu pun pergi.

"kau tidak keberatan aku minum dulu kan?" tanya Dino

"terserah, tapi setelah itu berikan padaku"

"oke" Dino meminum air itu, tenggorokannya yang kering kini terasa segar. "aahsegar sekali ini giliranmu Kyoya" Dino menyerahkan botol itu pada Hibari.

Hibari mendekatkan bibir merahnya pada leher botol untuk meminumnya. Dino menelan ludah melihat pemandangan itu. 'bukankah ini yang disebut ciuman tidak langsung?' wajah Dino memanas. 'ah aku ini memikirkan apa sih lagipula Kyoya kan laki-laki' ia pu menyangkal perasaannya. Tetapi melihat bibir sang skylark yang basah terkena air membuat Dino tertegun. Hibari menutup matanya dan merasakan angin siang itu, rambut hitamnya tertiup angin dan kerah bajunya yeng terbuka dua kancing membuatnya tampak memesona... indah dipandang mata siapapun yang melihatnya, tek terkecuali Dino. Kini sosok Hibari Kyoya yang didepannya bukanlah Hibari Kyoya yang agresif, keras kepala, dan suka bertarung. Hibari Kyoya yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang pemuda dengan yang tenang dengan wajah yang manis, bahkan bisa dibilang cantik. Luka dan lebam di kulitnya tidak mengurangi pesonanya. Dino tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir pemuda bersurai hitam itu sontak membuatnya kaget. Ciuman lembut itu perlahan-lahan berubah, lidah Dino menjilati bibir ranum Hibari mencoba masuk kedalamnya. Hibari yang merasakan dirinya melemah membiarkan lidah Dino masuk dan menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulutnya. Hibari pun menutup matanya menikmati permainan Dino, tangannya pun tanpa ia sadari memeluk punggung Dino dengan lembut.

"nh.."

Desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulut sang skylark membuat Dino semakin bergairah untuk melanjutkan permainannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus melepaskan ciuman itu karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Seutas saliva terhubung dari lidah Hibari dan Dino.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat wajah hibari menjadi semerah tomat. Dino hanya menyumpah-nyumpahi dirinya karena sudah melakukan tindakan asusila pada muridnya sendiri yang bahkan sekitar 6 tahun lebih muda darinya. Bisa-bisa namanya ada di koran besok dengan judul ' Seorang Boss Mafia Yang Diduga Seorang Pedo Maho Telah Memperkosa Muridnya'

" Herbivora..." tiba-tiba aura gelap menggumpal di udara.

"i.. iya.. Kyoya?" Dino yang merasakan hawa gelap dari muridnya itu pun mulai merinding.

"KAMIKOROSU" sebuah tonfa mendarat dipipi Dino sukses membuatnya pingsan terkapar pun berdiri dan pergi dengan semburat kemerahan dipipinya.

"Boss aku sudah... BOSS!" Romario yang kembali setelah membeli minum kaget melihat bossnya yang terkapar dilantai. Romario pun segera membawa Dino ke mobil lalu mengatarkannya pulang. Ia berpikir sebaiknya pertarungan Dino dan Hibari dilanjutkan besok saja mengingat kondisi Dino.

Sementara itu di ruang resepsionis Hibari memegang bibirnya, ia masih dapat merasakan bibir Dino. Hibari semakin memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

* * *

**The First Time We Meet**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

By: The Mask King

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

Dino membuka matanya, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Rupanya ia tertidur selama 3 jam. Sang Skylark disampingnya pun pelan-pelan membuka matanya.

"apa kau lapar Kyoya?" Dino memberikan Hibari ciuman selamat pagi dibibir ranumnya.

"hn..." kata Hibari masih setengah mengantuk.

"kau ingin makan apa? Akan kubuatkan untukmu" Dino perlahan turun dari kasur bersiap ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya.

"aku ingin roti bakar, telur mata sapi dan teh" jawab Hibari. Ia ikut turun dari kasur lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut sebuah kemeja hitam polos yang sedikit longgar.

Dino pun menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Hibari kini telah duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu sarapannya dengan sabar. Hibird burung kecil kesayangan Hibari menghampirinya lalu menyanyikan mars Namimori, sekolah tercintanya.

Aroma teh dan roti bakar kini memenuhi ruang makan. Hibari pun mulai melahap telurnya pertama kali. Dino masih di dapur membuat secangkir kopi untuknya. Aroma kopi buatan Dino begitu harum membuat pagi itu bertambah indah. Dino lalu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Hibari.

"Kau tahu Kyoya tadi aku memimpikan saat pertama kali kita bertemu" kata Dino

"Mengapa kau mengingat kenangan suram itu"

"Hahaha Kyoya itu tidak sesuram itu, aku masih ingat betapa memesonanya wajahmu ketika anging siang itu membelai wajahmu"

"K.. kau" mendengar perkataan Dino muncul semburat merah di pipi Hibari. Dino tersenyum melihat respon dari kekasihnya. Betapa manis wajah malu-malu sang skylark.

"Mengingat bahwa akulah yang merebut ciuman pertamamu masih membuatku senang"

"Tch kau tidak perlu mengingat hal seperti itu haneuma" rona merah di pipi Hibari semakin jelas.

"Hm... hujannya sudah berhenti bagai mana kalau nanti kita jalan-jalan?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Yay! Ti amo mi amor"

"Tch aishite haneuma"

-END-

Author: *baca ulang* INI CERITA APAAN BANGET SIH SIAPA SIH AUTHORNYA *banting laptop*

Hibari: lah elo kan authornya

Author: oh iya...

Hibari: hadeh... *facepalm*

Author: Ah iya ngomong-ngomong ini fanfic dibuat khusus untuk D18 day, Oke minna-san Review please?


End file.
